


the moirai sees and you move still

by sunflowerbright



Category: Achilles and Patroclus, Greek and Roman Mythology, The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M, also yay for crossdressing, and about achilles/patroclus, and yay for jess making me write things i enjoy too much, because we were talking about achilles dancing (as pyrrha), for Jess, so this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achilles dances for Patroclus. And only for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	the moirai sees and you move still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBraveHobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBraveHobbit/gifts).



 

He dances

He has danced for a long while now, but never like this

Not like this

This is for Patroclus alone, and he knows it.

It is a frightening and exhilarating thought, that Achilles, mightiest of the Greeks, should be…

He has to swallow past the lump in his throat, the words not even daring to form in his own head.

_That he should be doing this for me._

It seems, in the dark hours of the night, like most things he does is for Patroclus. Like the things he really _wants to do_ , is for Patroclus.

But he cannot do much of them, trapped by destiny and old kings alike, traditions and humiliation and glory waging a war between them.

But Achilles dances and Patroclus watches, enthralled. His limbs move, glistening with oil and a light sheen of sweat, shifting in the air, cutting it like it is nothing, like not even the forces of wind would hold power over swift Achilles. He is light on his feet, he is elegant and swirling, and moving in ways it should not be possibly for a human to move.

He is, perhaps, quite too tall to be mistaken for a daughter of the Aeneas, but Patroclus does not mind: he is not here to watch some girl, or a boy in a girl’s place, dance.

He is here only for Achilles.

And if Achilles wants to dance for him, Patroclus will let him dance.

Fabrics shifts through the air, and it is only then that he realises that the cutting sound of bells through the air is coming from Achilles’ clothes _(Pyrrha’s clothes),_ it’s little trinkets set in a shirt, and he laughs, and Achilles stops his movements, his face flushed, his eyes bright, and his smile matching the one that must be on his own face right now.

He moves closer before Patroclus can even blink, standing over Patroclus’ form seated in the chair: his breath is taken away. He sees nothing but Achilles.

“Did you enjoy that?” the golden-haired boy before him asks, and he answers _‘yes’_ in a breathless hunger, and Achilles move swiftly to capture his mouth, and does not let him go hungry for long.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- 'the moirai' are the three sisters who spin the web of destiny - also known as 'The Fates'
> 
> \- Jess, I hope this is okay. You probably had longer fic in mind, and who knows, that might still happen one day! This pairing will be the end of me


End file.
